


The Night Tom said Yes

by roo2010



Series: When They Were Young [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hiddlesworth-AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roo2010/pseuds/roo2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is dedicated to Chris and Tom (no not those two, these ones know who they are) from Kokand, Congratulations to you both and best wishes for the future :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Night Tom said Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kokand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokand/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Chris and Tom (no not those two, these ones know who they are) from Kokand, Congratulations to you both and best wishes for the future :D

                           The Night Tom said ‘Yes’

Chris had never been so nervous in all his 19 years, tonight was the night he was going to ask his boyfriend, Tom, to marry him. Five weeks of planning had come down to this one evening and he really wasn’t sure how he would handle it if Tom said ‘No’. Chris had spent a part of every night of the last month skyping with his friend, Lily, who lived in England; she’d been staying up very late to help him deal with his worries. He loved Tom, of that he was sure, they’d been together 2 years and living together for 18 months now. They were both working and were happy together but this was a big step. Tom was nearly a year younger than Chris; he’d just turned 19 whilst Chris’s 20th birthday was not that far away now. He knew people would think they were too young for this level of commitment but he didn’t care. Lily had been brilliant, talking him out of his insecurities and coming up with solutions to problems that hadn’t even occurred to him. He owed her a big Thank You.

Chris had tried, lord knows he’d tried, to maintain a semblance of normality around Tom, but it had obviously failed. With less than a week to go before the ‘big day’ Lily had told him that Tom had contacted her, worried that there was something wrong with ‘my Chris’, he was acting odd Tom had said and he wanted to know if there was anything he could do to help him. Lily had managed to convince Tom that Chris was stressed about ‘something’ that was happening at his work and had made sure that Chris knew what had been said on his behalf so that he could keep up the story. And then Tom had found Chris’ new suit hanging in the closet! Chris had nearly given up on the whole thing there and then and just asked Tom, but again Lily had talked him round, another little lie wouldn’t hurt now. Lily told him not to be too hasty, just tell Tom that the suit was for a promotion interview at work. She reasoned that the restaurant and attached little garden were already booked, Chris’s friend was ready to set up his computer and web cams so that his friends from all over the world could see their special moment, his suit had been bought and was hanging in his closet and best of all he’d contacted Tom’s family who’d given their blessing to his proposal. Tom had moved out of his home state to be with Chris and consequently did not see his family as much as he wanted.

It was their friends from the internet that Chris wanted to share the moment with most of all, there were about 20 of them now on a good day, they had all met on Kik when they started talking about a fan fic they were reading on Archive of Our Own, in fact it was Tom that had got him into the story and subsequently the conversations that revolved around it. Friday and Saturday nights were for the story as the author posted on Fridays and the rest of the week was for life in general. It was good and together the friends had helped some of their number through some really tough times.

            Chris dragged his thoughts back to the present, his latest mini crisis was that Tom had nearly found the ring whilst running around their apartment completely hyper on caffeine whilst skyping Lily, luckily he’d been easily distracted and hadn’t opened the box but it was a close call never the less. Chris was very proud of the ring, he’d found out about Victorian Dearest rings on line, they consisted of a gold band with a small diamond, emerald, amethyst, ruby, another emerald, sapphire, and topaz set in it spelling the word Dearest with the initials of the stones. Chris had had a custom ring made with the rainbow colours in order and it was the prettiest thing he’d seen in a long while, not including Tom of course. Tom loved rainbows; most of his clothes featured rainbows or their colours prominently.

            Chris had managed to persuade Tom that they were going out on a date night tonight, the restaurant Chris had picked was very nice, not too posh but smart enough to need dressing up for, hence the suit and it meant Tom would have to dress accordingly. Chris knew the owner and had arranged for the small private garden attached to the restaurant to be available for him and Tom after they’d eaten.

           It was time to get ready and Chris took a shower and dressed carefully in his new suit. In the privacy of their bedroom he removed the ring from the new hiding place. Opening the box he checked everything was in place. Smiling to himself he shut the box again and put it safe in his pocket, ready for later. Leaving the rooms free for Tom to get changed, he went to the sitting room and tried, unsuccessfully, to relax. When Tom was ready they got in their car and drove to the restaurant. After being shown to their table they perused the menu and made their choices, Tom opted for pizza and fries and Chris settled for a burger and fries even though he wasn’t that hungry all of a sudden. The food arrived and Tom tucked in, Chris however just picked at his food, managing to eat a few fries but couldn’t touch his burger. Tom, course noticed and picked him up on it. Chris explained it away by saying that he wasn’t really hungry, Tom accepted this and continued to eat. Main course finished dessert was obviously next, Chris had plain ice cream but Tom, who had a large sweet tooth chose some chocolate mousse concoction. Chris still wasn’t that hungry, the butterflies in his stomach not leaving much room for any food. Tom, however, having finished his first dessert seemed determined to have a second one.

            Chris managed to persuade him to leave the restaurant and hand in hand they walked to the small garden nearby. The night was perfect; moonlight shone on the small stream and pond in the garden and highlighted the struts of the wooden bridge that spanned the small stream. Chris had decided that he was going to propose on the bridge itself and the computer and web cams had been set up by his friend accordingly as the partners were eating. Chris could see the faint glow of the computer screen hidden in some bushes but Tom, easily distracted as always, did not spot it. Reaching the apex of the bridge Chris dropped onto one knee much to Tom’s confusion and spoke the words he’d been rehearsing to himself in his spare moments

“My dearest Tom, I could not imagine life without you because you are my life. Without you I couldn’t exist. My world isn’t complete without you by my side so please help me keep my world whole. Will you marry me?”

Tom’s hands flew to his mouth as Chris’ beautiful words sank in. His face was a study as all the little things he had noticed and had dismissed by Chris and Lily fell into place, Chris’ nervousness the past week, the new suit, and the ring box he hadn’t opened. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he tried to respond but all he could do was nod. Tom lunged forward to plant a huge kiss on Chris’ lips, it was the only way he could express his emotions at that point. The kiss was long and lingering, there was a chorus of whoops and cheers in the garden and Tom looked round trying to find the source of the noise. Chris groaned inwardly, his friend had left his speakers on and his web cam viewers hadn’t realised.

“What was that noise?” Tom queried

“Birds?” Chris tried but then Tom saw the glow from the screen and went over to the computer. He was surprised to see his friends on the screen never once thinking that Chris would have arranged this.

“Oh my God, you guys are here!” he exclaimed “you all knew about this didn’t you?”

There was a chorus of sheepish affirmatives and then Tom spotted Lily in the call. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked slightly put out that she hadn’t.

“I couldn’t” she replied, not repentant at all “Chris had sworn me to secrecy, obviously. Congratulations by the way, I hope you will be very happy together”

“Thank you” said Chris and Tom in unison. They packed all the computer stuff away and went home to carry on the celebrations in the privacy of their own home.

The end.


End file.
